The Match Maker
by MI Trooper
Summary: Wesker is always in control, But when the woman he loved becomes involved with a fellow S.T.A.R.S. officer it spells war. To what end will Wesker go to ensure the one person he trusts remains his alone. Contains adult situations. Please R&R. No Flame Pl.
1. Late night assistance

Lieutenant Charlotte Henderson sat at her desk filling out reports of the day's activity. It was late and the only staff on duty was the night crew with the exception of Captain Wesker who typed feverishly at his laptop. His desk was littered with papers. Reports, perhaps. Either way, he was so engrossed with his work that he hardly took notice when his radio picked up an incoming message.

"We need the assistance of all available units on 26th St.. We have a possible homicide. I repeat, all available units to 26th St." A shaken voice requested.

'_It must be bad if he sounds that upset_.' Henderson thought.

Reaching into the desk drawer she grabbed her berretta and small field medical kit. "Are we responding?" She asked as Wesker pushed himself away from the desk.

"I've got time. Might as well check things out." He said, pulling the straps of his Kevlar vest tight. "You're off the clock, Henderson. You can come if you want." Wesker didn't wait for a reply. Within seconds she was in hot pursuit of the Captain. This was her job and she wasn't about to be left out of the action- if there was any.

Leaving the precinct, the two descended into the parking garage. Wesker was just ahead of her, his pace was fast and she had to practically jog to keep up. Jumping into the passenger's seat the Lieutenant grabbed the mike.

"S.T.A.R.S. here, we're on our way. ETA five minutes." Releasing the button she listened for a reply. It was muffled but she swore she heard someone say, 'Why the hell are they coming?'

"Copy that S.T.A.R.S. We'll be waiting. Over."Starting the cruiser Wesker fished into his shirt pocket and pulled out his sunglasses.

"Is it necessary to wear those?" She asked as she flicked on the roof lights. "It's not particularly sunny this time of night."

"It's all about presentation, Lieutenant." Wesker didn't need to look at her to know that she was rolling her eyes. To him, the first impression was the most important. If people couldn't see your eyes, they couldn't see into your head. He preferred people being blind to his thoughts.

Up ahead they could see the flashing lights of at least four police vehicles. They were parked in front of a picturesque two-story home, a portion of the property was marked with yellow crime scene tape. Wesker killed the engine as they pulled in behind one of the cars. They had barely gotten clear of the sidewalk when they were approached by Officer Kevin Ryman of the R.P.D. Kevin had been a candidate for S.T.A.R.S. though Wesker hadn't felt he was right for the job. Instead he hired Richard Aiken, their new communications specialist. She was sure that Kevin still held a grudge against the Captain.

"What's the current situation, Officer Ryman?" Wesker said as he ducked under the police tape.

"Well," Kevin started as he held the tape up for Henderson, "We've got three bodies inside the residence. They've been dead for a few hours. A neighbor found them. We've got people searching around the premises for any dumped weapons or other clues as to who did this." He glanced over at Henderson. "They could use some help if you're up for it?"

"See to it, Lieutenant." Wesker ordered. Nodding, she left the two men to examine the remains inside the house.

Making her way across the freshly cut grass she passed out of the beam of the search light- leaving her to rely on her flashlight. It was a quiet night and the sky was pitch black. The stillness making her skin prickle with goose bumps. Shining the light into the trees she moved into the woods making her way through the thick underbrush until she emerged onto a beaten down path. It led from the house, across the yard and into the surrounding forest. It looked as thought it was recently traveled by the fresh footprints in the dirt. '_Footprints, they look more like drag marks. As though someone had injured their leg_.' Unfastening her holster she slid the pistol out and flicked off the safety- she was moving forward now but with careful steps, keeping her eyes on the path ahead.

It wasn't long until she started to notice a blood trail. Just drops here and there, but it was a major piece of evidence in solving the case if they couldn't find the killer, and even then it would prove crucial in making a conviction. Stooping down she laid her flashlight on the ground then grabbed a swab from her medical kit. Taking a sample she placed the swab back into its protective case. As she stood she caught sight of a figure further up the path. She couldn't make out any facial details but it appeared the person was covered in something slick and wet. '_Like blood…' _

"Sir, my name is Lieutenant Henderson. I'm with S.T.A.R.S. I'm here to help." Henderson took a few steps forward but was quick to stop when the figure turned towards her with a yearning moan escaping from its mutilated face. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I NEED HELP HERE!" she cried into her radio. Risking a glance behind her she saw the bouncing beams of multiple flashlights heading in her direction. Turning back to the figure she took a step backwards as it began to limp closer. "Sir, please don't come any closer." Her order went unheeded as he continued to approach, stretching his arms out to her. "We're going to get you medical attention, Sir, but you have to listen to me and stay where you are!" Still he made no response. As he came into the beam of her flashlight Henderson knew there was going to be no getting through to him as half of his face had clearly fallen away. '_Was he a murder victim that just refused to die?_' When he was within reach he made a lunge forward. Henderson fired, point blank, into his chest sending him staggering backwards, but he wasn't down yet. Two, three shots. '_He's not stopping!_' He seemed to be oblivious to his new wounds.

Trying in increase the distance between them she began to move backwards but kept her gun pointed towards him. It was a slow process, but if she ran she risked injuring herself in the dark. It was only a second later when something grabbed her and a gunshot rang out. Whirling around she instinctively made a fist and swung hitting her target square in the jaw- he grunted. Then, finding her footing she kneed him hard in the chest, sending him reeling backwards onto the ground. Spinning back to the injured man she found him lying across the path with a bullet hole between his eyes- or at least what was left of them.

Lights, everywhere, and voices- Officer Ryman's voice rising from the group.

"What's going on? Lieutenant, are you alright?"

"She's fine," Wesker grunted as he staggered to his feet. His gloved had massaging his bruised jaw.

"I'm fine, but there's someone over there," She said pointing towards the body.

"I don't see anyone there, Lieutenant."

"What!" she snapped. It was true though, the path was barren except for the 9mm shell casings from the bullets she spent- and the one Wesker had fired.

"I'll have some of the other officers search the area for them." That was that. Everyone dispersed leaving her and the Captain alone.

"Captain, I'd…" she said as she removed her cap but trailed off as she watched him walk away. "Captain!" calling as she followed him.

"What is it, Henderson?" His voice was cold, like always. It was as though she hadn't just 'set-him-back-on-his-ass.'

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?" He stopped and turned to face her. She didn't think he'd actually listen. He never did. She also had to admit that he was right about the sunglasses. They _were_ an effective tool for intimidation.

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you." He laughed and it sent a shiver down her spine. Wesker never laughed. That was something only happy people did, and Wesker was _never_ happy.

"It will take more than that, I assure you." It had hurt, more then he thought it would, but he wasn't about to admit it. His ribs were sore and his jaw hurt like hell. '_She's tough, but what did you expect? You picked her yourself_.'


	2. New York City

Chapter 2 – New York City

The drive back home was particularly quiet as Wesker kept his eyes on the road ahead. Most of the radio traffic had ceased, making the trip even more awkward.

'_Please say something_,' she pleaded with her mind.

"No," It was part whisper but still in his usual commanding tone.

"What?"

"No,"

"But I haven't…"

"Whatever it is, no." Shifting in her seat Henderson looked at him with her mouth in awe.

"You're some piece of work, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. First you have me transferred across the country, now you refuse to talk to me."

"We're talking now," he said as he turned left at the stoplights.

"YOU CALL THIS TALKING?" She screamed causing Wesker to wince. Slamming his foot on the breaks he brought the cruiser to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. If it had been a few hours later he would have caused a considerable accident, but as it was the streets were barren.

"I'll make you regret that." He spat, his voice full of malice.

"Then quit fucking around and do it. You've wanted to since our first assignment in New York. I'll even give you my gun," Grabbing the pistol she offered it to him handle first. Wesker looked at the gun, then at her – the expression on his face never changing. "And for God's sake would you take off those damn sunglasses!" Now a smile was seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Jamming the gun back into its holster she straightened in her seat and stared out the windshield.

"I thought you'd changed. When I was told about the transfer I thought maybe..." she trailed off.

"You know I'll never change."

"Then why am I here? Why go through all the trouble?"

"It was no trouble."  
"No, it never is. Not with you."

"Good, now we understand each other." Putting the car in drive he continued to the precinct.

"I'll never understand you. You have too many secrets."

"They couldn't possibly be any worse then yours, my dear." Wesker was right. Her life was rife with secrets just as his was- and much like Wesker, Umbrella was _more_ than involved. Before joining S.T.A.R.S. three years ago she had been a member of Umbrella's strike force, cleaning up their messes, _'And Wesker's too._' She thought.

"Will it ever end?"

"What?"

"All their bullshit - All their games?"

"Their time will come," his voice cold from their argument.

"You seem confident about that."

"I'm always confident." Now Henderson laughed. It was slowly becoming clear to her.

"You've been thinking. You and Doctor Birkin, haven't you? I can smell burning." Pulling into the parking garage Wesker turned off the engine.

"You'll be briefed when it's time, Lieutenant."

"You know I don't work for Umbrella anymore, _Captain_." She said, stressing his rank.

"I wouldn't trust this task to anyone else."

"It surprises me that you would 'trust' at all."

"You know me better then anyone."

"I don't know you at all."

"Precisely," Crinkling her brow she shook her head. "You know Birkin…"

"You brought me here to baby-sit the good Doctor?"

"I can't rely on him anymore. He's completely absorbed in his research on the G-Virus." Listening to him speak she rubbed her thumb and forefinger over her forehead. _'I should have known it would be something more complex then just a simple baby-sitting job,"_ Wesker wasn't one to 'pussy-foot' around when I came to jobs for her. He seemed to be more confident in her abilities then she was.

"Does Umbrella know about his project?"

"Of course they do."

"Do they know about yours?" Wesker turned to face her, slipping his sunglasses off and tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Even you, my dear Charlotte, will not know my full plan. Not until the very end."

"When I have to clean up your mess." She added, impressed and yet curious why he had used her first name.

"If you do your job effectively I will reward you for your loyalty. Until then stay silent of such things. I don't want my 'surprise' to be spoiled." Swinging the door open he climbed out - Henderson did the same.

"So you want me to blend in with the others? Need me to keep your 'Redfield' on a tight leash?" Wesker stopped and glanced back at her, then moved around to her side of the car. Snaking his fingers around she side of her neck he pulled her close, pressing his body against hers.

"Who you choose to _lay_ with is none of my concern." He whispered in her ear – his breath warm against her cheek. "But Redfield is to be left alone."

Releasing her from his grasp Wesker walked away leaving her alone beneath the pale yellow ceiling lights.


	3. Accidents Happen

Chapter 3 -

Chapter 3 – Accidents Happen

It was only 7am yet the R.P.D. was already buzzing with activity. Showing her ID at the main desk Henderson ascended the stairs in the side hall pausing when she reached the top landing. She had been warned on her first day that Chief Irons had a weird taste in the arts, but this was the first time she actually took notice of the statues and grotesque paintings that adorned the walls. Reaching the door at the far side of the landing she swung it open and ran into the tall form of a fellow S.T.A.R.S. officer.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked as he reached out to steady her from the sudden stop.

"Yes, I'm fine," She smiled as she looked up into the face of a handsome young man. His face was smooth and youthful and his hair was a deep brown. It was slicked back, much like Wesker's though it was longer – almost to his shoulders. He was adorned in a blue S.T.A.R.S. vest, minus the regulation t-shirt.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new." Henderson nodded.

"Lieutenant Charlotte Henderson, I'm just new to the unit. I've been with S.T.A.R.S. for a few years now in New York."

"The Big Apple." He said with a whistle. "You won't find it that busy around here. Raccoon's a pretty good town. Oh, my name's Forest Speyer." He laughed. "Charlotte, that's a very beautiful name if you don't mind me sayin' Ma'am." Somewhere inside she felt herself blush.

"I'm very flattered, Officer Speyer."

"Call me Forest, ma'am. Everyone else does."

"It's much more relaxed around here. Everyone's on a first name basis. It's going to take a while to get use to that."

"I hope Forest hasn't been talking your ear off." Looking past him she could see Chris Redfield emerge from the S.T.A.R.S. office down the hall.

"No, not at all." Turning around Forest laughed.

"You haven't given me the chance." He said slapping the other man on the shoulder.

"We're on our way to the tactical range. Want to join us?" Chris asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Then it's settled," Forest said slapping his hands together. "Let's go shoot some bad guys." Charlotte laughed.

"Is he always this excitable?"

"The man was born with a rifle in his hands."

Making their way through the lower part of the building the three emerged onto a paved courtyard the width of a football field. At the other end loomed a derelict building constructed mostly of cement slabs and bricks. Most of its windows had already been smashed out.

"This is the surveillance building over here." Chris pointed out as he dug into his pocket for the keys. "We'll be able to see everything from in here." The room inside was furnished with a couple of rusted chairs and a coffee table placed strategically in front of a row of monitors. Moving into a side room Chris unlocked the gun safe then stepped back.

"And for the lady…" Forest said holding his hand out to the row of weapons available. "Her choice of accomplice."

"I'll take the bolt action. I haven't used one of those things since I was a kid."

"The lady likes it old school," Chris teased.

"On the contrary, Redfield. The lady knows a classic when she sees one."

"Stop with the 'lady' talk. If you have to call me something at least let it be Charlotte."

"Yes, ma'am." Forest said snapping a quick salute. Rolling his eyes Chris passed her the rifle and a pouch of ammunition. After a few minutes of running over the rules of engagement Chris gave her the green light to enter the house.

Giving them a thumbs-up she left the surveillance building and headed to the starting point. Once she was in position she waited for the light over the door to change to red signifying that there was training in progress.

Most of the course went by without a hitch. She was use to running through Umbrella's training programs much similar to this one. In fact '_Umbrella probably gave the R.P.D. the money to build this shit hole of a complex.'_ She thought as she climbed the stairs where the fake hostage was being held by her cardboard captors.

Chris and Forest watched as Charlotte engaged the targets with expert marksmanship.

"I think I'm in love, Chris."

"With her or her weapon of choice?" Chris joked knowing his friend had had bad luck with more women then he cared to count. Ignoring the comment Forest continued to watch the monitors and her progress.

Outside the room, Charlotte placed her back against the wall. Peering around the corner of the door frame she noted the position of the hostage. The rest of the room appeared to be empty which she knew was untrue, but in order to engage the final target she had to set off the motion sensor that would trigger it to spring up.

Slipping over the threshold she caught sight of the target and fired. The bullet clipped the upper-right corner of the man's head. Then, suddenly, it was moving forward. She fired again. _'It's not stopping.'_ Images flooded back of the figure in the woods. The way he lunged towards her with his hands outstretched. In a panic she staggered backwards to get out of the way, '_It's not real!'_ she shouted to herself, but not in time to keep her from crashing into the wooden railing. There was a sound of splintering wood as she felt herself falling.

Both S.T.A.R.S. members watched as their comrade crashed to the first floor in a heap.

"Chris, get an ambulance!" Forest yelled as he ran out the door. Clearing the doorway of the training building he didn't have to go far before he could see her body lying on the floor. Reaching her he dropped to his knees, frantic fingers searching for a pulse. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she began to open her eyes.

"I gotta get up." She whispered trying to sit.

"You shouldn't move," Forest said gently helping her back to the floor. "Chris is getting help." Letting her eyes close she listened to the distant sound of sirens - felt Forest's hand holding hers. _'He feels so warm.'_ Vibrations began to echo through her head as she heard the pounding of heavy boots on the floor. Then Forest was gone and someone else was leaning over her. Charlotte forced her eyes open but her blurry vision made it nearly impossible to distinguish the features of those around her. A pair of hands grabbed her face forcing her to look up, but her eyes refused to cooperate. Instead they wandered around the room in a daze.

"Look at me! That's an order God damn it!" The voice was commanding and cold.

"Wesker?" she whispered as his face gradually came into focus.

"I'm here. We're taking you to the hospital. The ambulance is here now." Reaching out, Charlotte's fingers searched for him, but they found only emptiness as everything faded to black.


	4. Umbrella Fears

Chapter 4 – Umbrella fears

_Beep, beep…_ the sound was driving her crazy but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Slowly, Charlotte opened her eyes and squinted against the blinding light. The room was large and painted a sterile white that made the computer equipment around her stand out even though her vision was still blurry. Each machine beeped and buzzed as it recorded a different piece of data about her. '_My arm, it feels like it's on fire,'_ Looking down she followed the I.V. as it snaked along the side of the bed then disappeared into her skin. Her heart began to pound in her chest as everything began to remind her of the facility rooms in the labs. The specimens. The guinea pigs. Humans - once. Reduced to unfeeling creatures, lusting for blood to satisfy their un-ending hunger.

Grasping the I.V. Charlotte ripped it from her hand and felt the wet spray of blood. Pain shot through her body as she tried to climb from the bed. '_I won't die here. Not like this.'_ She pleaded with herself. Then she screamed, half in pain, half in frustration as her body refused to co-operate. Falling from the bed she pulled herself to her feet as a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Someone get a doctor in here!" She yelled.

"I'll die before I let one of your fucking doctors poison me, Bitch!" Grabbing the I.V. hose Charlotte wrapped it around the nurse's throat, pulling it tight. She knew the nurse was no match for her. She only hoped whoever they sent in to help was just as weak. The woman clawed frantically at her attacker trying to tear the hose away, and her efforts were rewarded when someone pulled her to safety.

Charlotte felt someone grab her from behind. Whoever it was, they were strong – pinning her arms against her chest, then her body against themselves. "LET ME GO!" She screamed kicking out with her feet, trying to hit something, anything just to feel like she had some control.

"Charlotte… Lieutenant…" a voice was calling her name. The man behind her? The one who held her against her will, offering her freely to the butchers. Then a pain in her shoulder – an injection.

"I won't let you kill me," She sobbed, her eyes becoming burdened by the drugs.

"You're safe, I promise." The voice whispered as everything fell away.

Forest was knelt on the floor; Charlotte's sleeping body clutched in his arms. Outside in the hallway Jill tried to calm the nurse down and get her to talk about what had happened while Chris exchanged a few words with the doctor before returning to the room.

"Forest?" Chris waited for his friend's response but he didn't answer. _'His mind's probably a million miles away.'_ Leaning down he touched Forest's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay." He said as he stood up, Charlotte still cradled in his arms as she carried her to the bed. "She was terrified, Chris. She thought we were trying to kill her." Stepping back he ran his fingers through his hair. '_What the hell made her think that?'_ Jill interrupted his train-of-thought as she came back into the room.

"What's the story?" Chris asked watching as Jill flipped through her notes.

"The nurse said she seen Charlotte struggling to get out of the bed and when she pulled her I.V. out the nurse called for help. She said Charlotte had yelled at her about not being poisoned by them…"

"Then she attacked her?" Chris chimed in.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Forest and I were just down the hall. We could have had a big mess on our hands." Jill looked over at Forest who now sat in a nearby chair. His face was pale and he was running his fingers over his forehead. Taking Jill by the arm Chris took her aside.

"The doctor suggested we use restraints, but I managed to talk him into letting one of us stay to keep an eye on her."

"Who's gonna take first shift?"

"I will," Forest said. Chris had been hoping they could exclude him on this, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'll take the second," Chris offered. Jill nodded.

"I'll inform Wesker and Enrico about this."

Chris had left to get Forest a soda before he went home for the night. Upon his return he found that a male nurse had been assigned to check in on things. Chris noted that he was running a new I.V. hose and patching up her hand.

"This is the only kind they had," he said passing Forest the cream soda.

"That'll be fine. Thanks Chris."

"Are you sure you don't want to get some rest? You've been here all day." Forest shook his head.

"Couldn't sleep now even if I wanted to. Got too much on my mind." Chris understood where he was coming from. Forest was usually shy and reserved, though from their first meeting in the hall that morning Chris knew Forest had felt something for her. But he wasn't about to try unraveling the mysteries behind his friend's love life. He was adamant about staying and Chris was fine with that. After saying good-night, Chris disappeared down the hall, leaving Forest to watch over her in peace.


	5. Let it rain

Fo

Quick note: The following chapter contains graphic sexual content. For those of you who wish to continue reading… please do  Enjoy.

Lyrics from 'Umbrella' by Rhianna.

A week had passed rather quickly and Charlotte was happy to finally be out of the hospital. Forest had been in to see her several times; even bringing flowers he claimed he stole from Barry's front yard on his way to work.

"Barry was shouting something, but I couldn't hear him over the sound of the shotgun," he joked. Charlotte had laughed so hard – now she held the half mangled flowers in her hand as she unlocked her apartment.

"Just a minute!" she hollered hearing the telephone ring. Tossing her keys on the table she grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Charlotte, this is Jill. Joseph and I were planning on going out to dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to be a third-wheel," she laughed.

"We were also thinking of inviting Forest, if you don't mind." Jill said pointing an accusing finger at Joseph who was making faces at her from across the office.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great. 7pm at the diner on main?"

"I'll be there." Charlotte hung up the phone. '_Now to find something to wear._' This was going to take some work as most of her attire went well with combat boots. Going into the spare room she hauled a duffle bag from the closet and dumped the contents onto the floor. Shifting through the clothing she held up a red lace thong, given to her as a joke by a co-worker in New York. Hooking it on her finger she shot it across the room. '_Stupid ass-floss_,' she was a soldier not a secretary. "When did you buy these?" she asked aloud examining a pair of black jeans. Pulling off her sweat pants Charlotte stuck her legs in and worked them up over her hips. '_That jeans fairy sure knows how to deliver_,' she thought as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

'_- And now for a shirt_.' That would be easier – at least she hoped.

It was already quarter past seven when the taxi pulled up to the diner. Jumping out Charlotte tossed the cabbie a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." Slamming the door she turned and surveyed the outside of the building. She'd passed it everyday on the way to work but hadn't taken the time to stop in for something to eat. Pushing the door open she walked inside and was hit by a blast of cool air from the vents. It felt good as the evening air had become quite muggy.

"Over here," Jill said waving her over to their table. Standing up, Forest let her slide into the booth.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"That's alright. We were just about to order."

Charlotte smiled; she could feel Forest looking at her, though he was trying to do so without her taking notice.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said trying to make him feel more at ease.

"He had to practically _beg_ Chris to cover for…" Joseph was cut off as Jill kicked him under the table.

"Chris offered," Jill smiled as she corrected the comment. "And we're glad _both_ of you could make it."

It was getting late. Charlotte didn't know how long they had been at the diner as they had talked about everything from work to sports and movies. Then the owner informed them they were about to close for the night. Grabbing their belongings the group paid their bill then headed for the door.

"Do you guys need a drive?" Jill asked as they stepped out onto the street.

"I'm going to walk." Charlotte said. "But thanks." Jill shot Forest a glance and he piped up.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Forest asked, trying to ignore the big smile on Jill's face.

"I would love you to." Slipping her arm around his they said goodnight to Jill and Joseph then started towards home.

"I hope you enjoyed supper,"

"It was fun." She smiled and looked up at him. "I was glad you were there." Somewhere overhead there was a rumble of thunder.

"Looks like we're in for a storm."

"Then we better hurry," Charlotte said as she started to run, pulling him along with her. They hadn't made it far when the rain started to fall. Letting go of his arm she ran ahead listening to the sound of the rain bouncing off the sidewalk.

Forest chased after her, his boots splashing in the puddles as he ran. He could hear her laughter and couldn't help laughing himself. He didn't know why, but it was fun; the rain, the running. It seemed like something a couple of teenagers would do.

"This is it," She yelled as she ran up a set of stairs to the front door. Forest stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at her. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were soaking wet. Frankly, he looked like a drown cat. "Come inside before you melt." She said searching her pockets for the keys. Turning her attention to the door she could hear his boots on the steps then feel him standing behind her. Pushing the door open she moved out of the way and let him inside.

The house was in darkness, but only for a moment as a flash of bright lightning filled the room. Finding the light switch Charlotte kicked off her boots and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll get you a towel," she said rummaging through the linen basket. While she was gone Forest took off his boots and moved into the living room. It was a nice place, not overly large and simply furnished. Most of the boxes in the corner remained unpacked. "You like music?" Charlotte asked walking into the room. She had changed into a button-up nightshirt and was drying her hair with a large bath towel. Hitting the play button on the stereo she tossed him the extra towel and smiled. Forest took the towel and began to dry his hair though his eyes stayed on her as she began to dance to the song.

"_You have my heart,  
And we'll never be worlds apart.  
May be in magazines,  
But you'll still be my star."_

'_Mother have mercy,'_ he thought watching her toss her hair and pretended to sing. The shirt she wore was two sizes too big, obviously belonging to a man, and it brushed over her thighs as she twirled around.

"_You can stand under my umbrella,_

_Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh…"_

Charlotte held out her hand.

"Come dance with me," she urged.

"I can't dance."

"Sure you can," Grabbing his arm she pulled him over. With his hands in hers she put them around her waist and began swaying to the music again.

"_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love…"  
_

Forest watched her lips - they flowed effortlessly with the lyrics. Charlotte caught his glimpse and looked up with a big smile, then raised her voice, shouting out the words.

"…_So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because…"_

He laughed. He couldn't help it. So he pulled her close, half picking her up as he spun her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. That's when she felt his lips on her neck. It was just a whisper of a kiss, but it was still a kiss. The song ended.

Charlotte stood back watching Forest through lusting eyes. Slowly she began to undo the buttons of her shirt, licking her lips and grinning at him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked letting the shirt pool at her feet. Forest moved closer reaching out to let his hand caress her cheek. Running a finger over her swollen lips he groaned when she took it in her mouth and sucked gently.

"I want every inch of you," he whispered. With careful precision he let his mouth glide over her shoulder, nipping at her skin, sucking at her earlobe. Charlotte moaned as his hands explored her - touching her breasts, teasing her nipples. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tugged at the fabric of his t-shirt. It was still wet from the rain and it clung to him like a second skin. Following her eager hands he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. It barely took a moment but their brief separation seemed like an eternity. When their lips met again it was with a fierce hunger. Each searching for the feeling of ecstasy they had only dreamed about.

Taking his hand, Charlotte led him to the edge of the bed.

"Sit," she ordered – he did. "Lay back," he did, feeling himself pressing hard against his jeans. Leaning on her hands she straddled his hips, sucking in a breath when she felt him hard and wanting – and she heard him do the same when she began to move her hips, grinding against him slowly.

Forest closed his eyes. His cock was aching. He wanted nothing more then to roll her onto her back and plunge into her wet sex.

"Stop," he moaned, taking hold of her waist.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll come in my pants." Reluctantly she rolled off of him and watched as he wrestled with his zipper. Working his pants down he was just as quick to discard his shorts bearing himself to her gaze. He stood still for a moment, watching her breasts rise and fall with every breath. Her legs were spread inviting him, begging him to come closer. Letting his hands slide along her thighs he took the elastic of her panties and pulled them down over her slender legs exposing her to the cool air.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, his voice gruff, as he moved up the length of her body until his face was scant inches from her own.

"I want you inside me," she managed to say, feeling his warm breath against her. Their eyes locked with each other – his damp hair hanging around his face. He was covered in perspiration, much like she was.

Letting his fingers slide down he took himself in his hand and slowly traced a circle around her sex with his cock letting her feel what was to come.

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes," she pleaded. "I do."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Pressing his lips against hers he swallowed her cry as he slid into her, his manhood unopposed by a virgin's barrier.

Charlotte lifted herself to him, urging him to go deeper – and he obliged. Bracing himself with trembling arms Forest began to rock, pulling back then plunging forward, feeling her sex tighten around him.

"Harder," she pleaded digging her fingers into his back. Easing himself down on top of her he let his face rest in the crook of her neck. His body trembled with every long, hard thrust. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of his panting. She loved the feel of his weight – relished it. Without warning her body tensed and she cried out feeling a wave of pleasure ripple through her. Forest didn't slow his pace, only quickened it.

Then he released himself, digging his fingers into the pillows. Listening to her cry, whimper; letting his name flow from her lips.

Bracing himself on his elbow he brushed his hair from his face. His eyes watched her. She looked like she was asleep.

"Charlotte?" Opening her eyes she gazed up at him and he let his hand cup her face. Her skin was cold from the perspiration.

"Hold me," she whispered. Rolling off of her Forest pulled her close. Resting his chin on the top of her head he took her hand and kissed her fingertips, then let it rest on his chest. He hadn't realized it before, but the thunderstorm had passed. Now the sound of rain beating against the window was mixed with sound of Charlotte's breathing.

"I love you," but she hadn't heard him. She was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he drifted into a deep slumber.


	6. Of all the places

Fo

Chapter 6 "Of all the places..."

Pale morning light filtered through the curtains, the fabric swaying on the gentle breeze that circulated through the room. Opening her eyes Charlotte looked at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. Shivering, she reached for the blanket and pulled it close.

"Are you cold?" Forest asked stretching his limbs out.

"Mmhmmm," Charlotte nodded, felling his fingers tickle her skin. "Stop it!" She laughed, rolling over. His eyes were closed but his lips were curled into a smile. Leaning over him she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Don't remind me."

"About what?" She asked.

"That this isn't a dream." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want it to be a dream?"

"No, but if it was I could lay here all day with you in my arms."

"Then let's make it a dream," Forest laughed.

"I would love too, but Enrico might be suspicious. Charlotte groaned as she rolled off of him.

"Then I'll see you at shift-change tonight."

Getting up, Forest found his clothes and began to dress. Pulling his shirt over his head he looked back at her; she was watching him. The bed sheet lay wrapped around her waist exposing her breast to the cool morning air. Moving to the side of the bed he sat down, letting his eyes linger on her. Then, leaning in, he felt her soft lips meet his own.

"I love you," he whispered.

Charlotte lay still listening to his footsteps as he made his way to the door. Hearing the lack shut she climbed from the bed. It was only seven now, but she saw no reason to stay in bed.

Hauling the shower curtain back she turned on the faucet and waited until the room had filled with warm steam. Stepping into the shower Charlotte closed her eyes and let her head tip back, welcoming the gentle stream. That was when she heard the curtain slide back ever so slightly.

"Forget something?" She was about to turn around when she felt his warm body pressing against her; his hands finding their way around her waist. Climbing her abdomen they cupped her breast, shielding them from the water that cascaded over her. There was something familiar about the way he touched her. It overflowed with power and possession. She tried to look behind her but one of his hands rose to her throat, stopping her head from moving.

"Did he make you scream?" the voice asked. It was deep and soft.

"Why does it matter to you?" The lips that kissed her shoulder paused. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She asked.

"Jealousy is for fools and kings," he returned to kissing her, moving his lips along her neck. She laughed.

"Hmm, which one are you?" she pulled his hand away from her throat. "The fool or the king?"

"Neither." He growled letting her turn to face him. He was naked – his blond hair dripping with water.

"Albert…"

"Yes?" Wrapping her arms around him Charlotte buried her face into his chest. The water was beginning to grow cold.

"Of all the showers in this city why did you have to choose mine?"

"Perhaps I merely needed a moment of peace to collect my thoughts." Charlotte smiled.

"You think too much."

"So you've said." Wesker whispered looking down at her. "Time changes nothing, my dear."


	7. A blade decending

Chapter 7 "Change in plans"

Charlotte could smell the delicious aroma of omelets and toast wafting through the house as she dried her hair. Making her way into the kitchen she smiled when she saw Wesker slaving over the stove. His hair was still wet from the shower leaving tiny beads of water to run down the curve of his back and finally disappear into the fabric of his uniform pants.

"Isn't this a site to see," Wesker flipped the omelet then shot a glance over his shoulder. "How long has it been since you've made breakfast for two?"

"Not long enough, my Dear." His voice was as professional as ever, but she could tell he was enjoying himself. He loved the food, the expensive clothing - the 'finer' things in life. He would take you to dinner, buy you the most expensive jewelry, and then slap the business offer on the table during dessert. He loved the feeling of creating – then destroying. So it surprised Charlotte when he had made her a genuine proposal of marriage.

It had taken place in the gardens at one of Umbrella's guest houses in France. It was like a dream. Her step-father had spared no expense in welcoming one of the company's most 'up-and-coming' researchers into the family. And Wesker - he looked incredible - the sunlight catching in his blue eyes when he smiled at her.

Two years later she would receive word that Umbrella had authorized the assassination of her step-father, leaving her the sole benefactor of his estate. Somewhere in her mind she thought Wesker had conceived and delivered the plan, but soon after they parted ways, agreeing that being involved with Umbrella was too much of a risk to remain anything more then friends.

So Charlotte had left Umbrella and her position with the U.B.C.S. She sold her inheritance to former colleagues and applied to New York City's S.T.A.R.S. branch of the police force. The move had been hard. She hated to see her marriage end so abruptly but was glad when she was accepted by S.T.A.R.S. At least it would help take her mind off of the past - It did, until a year ago when she got a letter in the mail. Wesker was writing to inform her of his decision to leave his scientific research and join S.T.A.R.S. While glad that he had decided to finally 'leave' Umbrella, she knew better then to believe that they would release one of their B.O.W researchers into the public without just cause – They wanted a spy in the force. One who was reliable - yet ruthless. And so it started again, just like it had in the beginning. The calls, the missions, the reports; she knew everything she did was not only helping him, but Umbrella as well. She had put her life as a mercenary behind her, and taken up her role as an officer of the law only to come full-circle.

Wesker put a plate on the table in front of her. "I need you to study those."

Charlotte glared down at the omelet. "They're over there," he said pointing to the kitchen counter.

"Good. For a moment I thought you were referring to breakfast."

"You're good," he said sitting down with his own plate. "But not _that_ good." Reaching over she grabbed the map folder then plunked it on the table beside her food.

"So what's the plan?" She asked flipping through the pages. The maps were old and had probably been stuffed away somewhere accumulating dust for some time before Wesker got his hands on them. "These sketches look familiar…"

"They should. It's the old Spencer estate." Charlotte set her fork down and brought the maps closer. Her eyes examining the details of Mr. Trevor's architecture.

"That place has been boarded up for years. They don't even use the service entry to the labs anymore." Finishing his toast, Wesker brushed the crumbs from his fingers.

"The staff have been using it anyways. Most of them can't stand being underground for more than one shift at a time. So they've opened up some of the old rooms to accommodate them."

"So you want to bust them for trespassing?"

"Unfortunately it's far worse. There's been a biohazard lockdown since last month." _Biohazard_, the word made Charlotte's skin crawl.

"How did it happen? And why hasn't U.B.C.S. been called in for cleanup?"

"It's been categorized as 'accidental' and _I've_ been assigned for cleanup." Charlotte laughed.

"They want _you_ to clean it up?" Wesker furrowed his brow.

"Not before I've done a little 'research' of my own." Pushing her plate away she crossed her elbows on the tabletop. She wanted to know more.

"I'm sending S.T.A.R.S. in to investigate. There isn't a doubt in my mind that some of the infected staff had escaped into the surrounding forest. That would account for some of the hikers reported missing."

"And you're willing to inform the team about Umbrella's operations?"

"Oh course not," he said as he cleared the plates from the table. "I want to see how their expert training will hold up against Umbrella's creations."

"And if they become infected?"

"Acceptable losses in the name of research."

"FUCK RESEARCH!" Charlotte screamed, slamming her fist down. Wesker didn't seem to take notice of her outburst which made her even more furious. "They don't even have the equipment to…"

"Precisely." Charlotte nearly choked on her words.

"You want them to die?"

"No, not particularly, but I don't have much of a choice. Umbrella is growing wise to my every move. I have to do something quickly to ensure my 'backers' don't expose me."

"So you've been playing Umbrella, just like you've been playing the rest of us?"

"I haven't been playing _you_ at all." He said as he grabbed his shirt. "You're just as guilty as I am." Charlotte stood still watching as he grabbed up pieces of his uniform. Her eyes were stinging from the tears she held back.

"So what do you have planned for me?" Her voice was nearly a whisper. She didn't really want to know his plans.

"You're going to help me strand them and then secure our escape route through the facility." She nodded.

"And what of the survivors?" Wesker knew who she meant by 'survivors'.

"There won't be any." Without another word he slipped out the door leaving her alone. _'Sorry, Forest, but there isn't any room for you in my plans.'_ He thought. "A real shame." He whispered as a grin grew across his cold face.


	8. One last sunset

Chapter 8 "One final sunset"

Screaming, Charlotte grabbed the water glass from the table and threw it at the door. It was too late to catch him, but she knew he had heard it. Finding her way into the bedroom she collapsed onto the bed. _'Forest…'_ she could still smell him on the pillow. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to push everything from her mind. '_The bastard knew. He knew all along and still he let me fall for you.'_ The thought made her feel sick.

Reaching across the mattress she slipped her hand into the bed-side table and pulled out her pistol. All she needed was just one bullet…

Forest sat at his desk flipping through one of Barry's shooting magazines. It was an old issue, but it helped to pass the time. Somewhere in the room someone was ripping a piece of paper out of a book. Looking up, Forest caught sight of the projectile as it made contact with his forehead, and then landed softly in his lap. The night had been pretty quiet. Plenty of calls, but none that required S.T.A.R.S. So everyone was doing what they usually did; Reading the Raccoon Daily, listening to music, finishing up reports. Apparently Richard had finished early and decided he needed someone to talk to.

"What are you looking at?" It was a silly question, but Richard thought he'd ask.

"One of Barry's magazines. You want it?" Forest asked throwing the paper ball back at Richard. Catching it, he wheeled around in his chair and shot it towards the waste basket.

"No way." Hearing the door open everyone turned to see who had disturbed their ritualistic chatter.

Charlotte stuck her head in the door. She was early but had decided she needed to see Forest. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all." He shot a glance at Enrico who nodded his approval. Tossing the magazine at Richard he followed her into the hallway and shut the door. Once they were away from prying ears Charlotte took him by the arm.

"Can we go to the roof?" Forest looked puzzled for a moment then nodded.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?"

"No," she said ascending the stairs to the precinct roof. The sky was starting to turn a deep purple when they opened the door and revealed a tranquil Raccoon City. It looked so beautiful tonight. Taking his hand she led him around the doorway to one of the rickety benches.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hmm," she nodded. "I just wanted to see you." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I'm glad you came."

Laying her head on his shoulder Charlotte watched the setting sun. The end would come soon enough. Perhaps for both of them.

"Are you crying?" he asked raising his hand to her cheek. She tried to turn away but couldn't bring herself too. Wiping the tear away he kissed her softly on the lips. "Why are you sad?" It was a moment before she answered. She watched him, took in the sight of him. She never wanted to let him go.

"We never know what tomorrow will bring. Do we?" It was all she could think of to say, but it was enough. Forest pulled her close and rested his head against hers.

"No. We don't."

The sun had disappeared some time ago yet Forest and Charlotte remained on the rooftop listening to the sounds of the city around them.

"Hey! There you are." Rebecca shouted as she burst through the door. "Enrico wants us in the office."

"Something up?" Forest asked as he stood to meet her.

"Sure is. We're going into the forest to look for those missing hikers. Captain just got the go-ahead from Chief Irons." Turning to Charlotte he smiled.

"I got a job to do." Giving her a quick kiss he disappeared back into the building with Rebecca on his heels.

"We all do," She whispered.


	9. False pretense

Chapter 9

Taking a deep breath and giving the city sky one last look Charlotte entered the small stairwell,

following Rebecca and Forest back to the office. Entering the second floor hallway she could see

Wesker and Enrico standing outside the door by the same half-dead plant she had been keeping

company an hour before.

"We're leaving in thirty." Marini announced when they had all gathered in the office. "Another

hiker has gone missing so Chief Irons has given us the go-ahead to conduct a search of the forest

just north of the city," he paused and waiting to see if Wesker wanted to add anything.

"We aren't anticipating any confrontations with Religious cults,' he glanced at Jill who had

mentioned the possibility of a group perhaps using the hikers as a ritualistic sacrifice. Such a theory

was brought forward due to the condition of the remains found. 'Nor a serial killer.' he glanced at Chris

who scoffed and folded his arms. ' The main premise is that animals are the perpetrators behind the

recent attacks."

"That being clarified,' Enrico continued. 'We'll be going in as a group. I ask that everyone

prepare themselves accordingly and that you keep your eyes and ears open." They nodded to him that

they understood and were eager to get into the field and bring the hiker home safe and sound. "Let's

get out there and do our jobs!"

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone could feel the excitement of the mission building.

When the briefing had concluded, Bravo team filed out of the office and headed to the locker room

to grab their gear.

"Speyer," Wesker stood behind his desk and waiting for the others to leave. Charlotte shot Wesker

a worried look, uncertain of what he needed to tell Forest. "I'll only be a moment with him, Captain." Enrico

nodded then joined the rest of his team.

When the office had emptied Wesker motioned for Forest to have a seat. "I thought it best to discuss

such matters in private." He began. Removing a folder Wesker shuffled through the papers as if he were looking

for something. "I've been given reason to believe that one of our officers may have been involved with an

organization that financed the murders of several prominent business leaders." Wesker could see the concern

growing on Speyer's face. "Of course, this happened almost ten years ago, but the people responsible were never

brought to justice..."

"What does this have to do with me, Captain?" Wesker leaned back in his seat making the chair squeak.

"We do have a suspect, Forest. It's unfortunate, but she's a friend of yours." Forest shook his head.

"It's got to be a mistake - "

"No, It isn't." Wesker interrupted. "We're still waiting for a crucial piece of evidence. If we can't get it

Henderson may get away with murder." Forest jumped from his seat.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled, leaning over Wesker's desk with a slam of his fist. Wesker didn't flinch,

but in his mind he wore a Cheshire grin.

"It's an unpleasant situation, but one I would prefer remained between you and I for the time being.

I don't want to alarm the others."

"Why me?"

"You've become involved with her. I thought it best to warn you of possible danger."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain Wesker, but I still believe you're mistaken." Turning away, Forest

opened the door and left - leaving Wesker behind.

_'On the contrary, Speyer. The mistake is all yours.'_ Snaking his fingers together he leaned forward.

'_You'll regret not taking my advice.'_

Entering the locker room Forest was met by Kenneth who was double-checking his gear.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You better be. The Captain and the others are already on the roof top waiting." Grabbing his grenade

belt and launcher Forest inspected it - He was the demolitions expert. While he doubted they would need

explosives it was always wise to be prepared for anything.

"Forest?" A soft voice floated in from the doorway . Turning around he saw Charlotte standing there watching

him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kenneth smiled. "But don't be long."

When Kenneth had left Charlotte moved to Forest. Setting his gun down he held out a hand for her, which

she took. Pulling her in close he kissed her ; his lips were wet, soft and wanting.

"Please be careful." she whispered as she felt his tongue pass across her bottom lip.

"I will," He assured her - with a second kiss.

Pulling pitch, Kevin brought the helicopter to a hover over the roof top. Standing near the entrance Charlotte

could see the members of Bravo team inside the cargo hold. Forest looked out of the window and gave her a

thumbs-up; she returned it. Though she had to force herself to smile. In a moment the helicopter was racing

across the city skyline. Charlotte stood silently and watched the blinking guide lights on the chopper's

tail until it finally passed from sight.

"Good luck."

Inside the office the members of Alpha team waited for their counterparts to reach the search area.

Brad sat at the radio monitoring their communication transmissions while the others puttered around their desks.

"Bravo team take off?" Wesker asked when she walked in the office.

"Yes, Sir." she said as she hauled a chair over to Brad.

"Why aren't both teams being deployed?" Chris asked with an agitated tone. Wesker didn't look up but

continued to shuffle through papers.

"Because the Chief didn't want both teams to cover the mission."

"They are going out to search for people who are probably dead. Killed by some group of psychos..."

Before Wesker could respond Charlotte was spinning around in her chair. Her gaze was directed towards Chris.

"That's enough, Redfield!" Chris didn't need anyone to tell him she was upset. "You heard the

Captain. Besides,' she said mainly to reassure herself. ' Bravo will be fine. They can take care of themselves."

"Henderson's right, Chris." Wesker said. "They'll be fine." Brad suddenly held up a hand to

signal that he was receiving radio contact from the team.

"They're over the forest." He quickly keyed the microphone. "What's your ETA?" Brad yelped

and pulled the headset off almost frantically; covering his ears.

"Put it on speaker!" Wesker ordered as Charlotte hit the button. Screeching static burst out of the speakers

causing everyone to wince. Unfortunately, that's all there was to hear. "What happened?"

"Before the transmission died Edward said something about possible engine failure." This was it. Brad has just

delivered the best news Wesker had heard all day. Everything was falling into place and he could feel the adrenaline

begin to pump through his veins.

"Brad, start the helicopter. Everyone else, get your gear. We're going to find Bravo team."


	10. Recovery Dispatched

Chapter 10

The helicopter raced low along the treetops following the path their fellow compatriots

had taken less than twenty minutes before. The searchlight on the underbelly of the chopper

illuminated the forest below allowing them to look for the wreckage.

"Look, Chris!" Jill yelled over the '_thump thump'_ of the rotor blades. Chris followed

her line of sight.

"Wesker! We've found the helicopter!" Bringing the chopper around, Brad set it

down a hundred meters to the south in a small break in the trees.

"This is as close as I can get you." Brad said. Wesker gave him a thumbs up

indicating he accepted the pilot's decision.

"We're going to search the area for Bravo." Wesker clarified as his team disembarked.

"We can come back for the rest of our gear if we need to." Chris nodded. He just wanted to get

the hell out there and find his friends.

Fanning out, Alpha Team began to sweep the area between themselves and the crash site.

"Lieutenant," Wesker said as he glanced back at Charlotte. "Keep an eye on Brad will you?"

Not waiting for her reply he went forward to join the others; hoping that she had enough blind-faith

in him not to question his plans further.

They had been gone nearly ten minutes though it was beginning to seem like an eternity.

Brad had shut the helicopter down to conserve their fuel and was currently pacing outside of the

cargo door.

"What's taking them so long?" He protested as he kicked a loose rock with his boot.

"Something must have happened." Charlotte glared at him from her vantage point a few feet away.

"You're being paranoid."

"No I'm not. I'm just a little worried is all. These woods could be crawling with killers." It was

unfortunate, but Brad wasn't too far from the truth. "I'm going to find them." It was a bold but fruitless

gesture.

"Get back in the chopper." Charlotte ordered.

"Huh?" The command had caught him off guard. Then he heard it. A lot gutteral growling.

He didn't need a second order. Prying the pilot's door open he scrambled inside. It wasn't that he

was afraid of dogs; he had just seen what messed-up people could train them to do.

Backing up slowly, Charlotte climbed into the cargo hold and slide the door shut without incident.

Grabbing the portable radio from her stowed gear she keyed the mic twice. Wesker was the team's radioman.

She just hoped the small '_clicking_' noise would give him a heads-up.

It did. The small mic in Wesker's ear clicked twice - he waited a moment. When no further transmission

came he knew the wheel-of-fortune had begun to turn.

"Did you hear that?" Joseph whispered. Jill cocked her ear and listened. All she could hear were the

rustling of leaves in the warm evening breeze. Spinning around, Joseph cast his flashlight's beam

into the trembling shrubs behind him. He could hear it again. It was low, but unmistakable and moving to his left.

Moving with the sound he was caught off guard when a fast moving target lunged at him from the opposite direction.

It dug it's teeth in deep.

Jill saw it. The dog lunging for him. It happened so fast she had no time to react.

"JOSEPH!" Her scream mixed with his as bullets exploded from her pistol.

"What the hell was that?!" Brad was in a near paniced state and Charlotte knew the time had come.

"Brad, we gotta get the hell out of here!" She yelled, encouraging his panic even more. It didn't take a

second longer to convince the ChickenHeart. He was flicking switches and starting the engine making the

rotor blades roar to life. Charlotte released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding when the

helicopter lifted into a hover. Not because they were out of danger, but because Brad was his own worst

enemy. She never had to fire a single bullet.

Looking out of the windshield she could see the old Spencer estate loom out of the shadows.

"Set the chopper down." she yelled pointing over Brad's shoulder. "There's a break in the trees

by that old mansion." He shook his head.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, but I just gave you an order." Pulling the door open Charlotte watched as the helicopter

dropped in altitude. When the ground was a few feet away she threw her gear out of the door and jumped.

Clearing the rotor-wash she gave him a thumbs-up. Brad returned it then took off again.

Slinging her gear over her shoulder Charlotte ran for the large double doors. To her relief they were

unlocked. Opening the door she ducked inside - the echoing of gunfire drifted in behind her then was cut off

as she shut the door.

The main hall was deserted as Charlotte made her way to one of the doors on the right. According

to the maps it was a large mirrored room. She could change into her gear there and wait for Wesker. Taking

a key from her pocket she placed it in the lock and turned it. It stopped. She tried the other direction. Nothing.

"That bastard gave me the wrong key." Picking up her pack she decended a small set of steps that

disappeared behind the grand staircase. It wasn't as secure as she would have liked it, but at least it was

out of sight. Opening her gear, she pulled out an old combat jacket and vest. Holding it up she examined

the red and white crest that adorned the back. It had been so long ago. She had hoped it would never

have to be worn again. Unbuttoning her S.T.A.R.S. vest she pulled it off then stuffed it into the small pack.

Redressing, she pulled her webgear and hip holster on. Her only weapons were her standard issue

S.T.A.R.S. barretta and automatic machine gun. She hoped it would be enough. Popping the magazine

from her pistol she examined the clip. It was full. A moment later she heard the large double doors burst

open and the sound of heavy boots thundered into the building.

"Get that door shut!" Wesker ordered over the howling of dogs.

"Where's Barry?" Chris asked turning around to only two of his team mates. "I haven't seen Lieutenant

Henderson either." Jill made a move for the door but was stopped by Wesker's commanding voice.

"Jill! We can't go back out there."

"But we've got to find..." Her plead was interrupted by a single gunshot.

"Chris, you go and investigate."

"I'm going with him." Wesker looked a Jill for a moment then gave her the O.K.

"Be careful. We'll meet back here in the hall." Then they disappeared through the dining room doors and out

of sight.

"You've made it." Charlotte whispered appearing from her hiding spot.

"So have you." His voice was cold and business-like as usual, even though he had just witnessed the brutal

death of Officer Frost.

"Where's Barry?"

"He's preparing for our guests." Wesker removed his sunglasses and let his eyes take in her appearance.

"You look good." In fact, the sight of her in the U.B.C.S uniform brought back memories of when they first met.

If they hadn't been in such circumstances he would have been turned on by her. Should they find some privacy and perhaps

a few moments in between backstabbing and murdering their commrades he wouldn't mind reliving some old memories with her.

Ignoring his gaze Charlotte tried to push him for more information. "What's Barry's role in all of this? Can I trust him?"

"No. Barry's not to be trusted."

"Then what's first?" She was eager to get the job done and find Forest. _'I wonder if he's alright...'_

"There are several rooms on the second floor that need to be searched for documents. Obtain them then head to the labs.

Barry will keep the others occupied here until we are ready for them."

"And what about my little problem?" Wesker slipped his sunglasses back on.

"I have given you all the information pertaining to this mission."

"Except that the key you gave me doesn't fit the locks." Neither frown nor smile appeared on his face. Just the same

coolness he always wore.

"That key will give you access to the labratory levels. As for the mansion, you'll have to be creative. But be quiet."

Then, as if it had never been an issue, he disappeared up the winding staircase.


	11. We eat the wounded ones

Chapter 11

He heard the explosion. The helicopter shook violently then began its downward

spiral into the trees below.

"Is everyone alright?" Enrico asked oved the moaning and coughing of those around

him. Forest opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be hazed over with a fine dust.

"I think everyone's whole, Sir." Richard said fumbling with his restraint buckle.

Sliding the cargo door open Forest stumbled out then turned back to help Rebecca.

"Kevin, you stay with the helicopter and see if you can't get Alpha on the radio. The

rest of you fan out. We'll start our search of the area."

It wasn't long before someone sounded the alarm. Bodies had been discovered.

Picking up his pace, Forest jogged to meet the others who were beginning to gather around

Miss Chambers.

"Billy Coen, Ex-Lieutenant..." Edward was quick to grab the clipboard from her. Rolling

his eyes Forest looked back into the darkening woods. He was beginning to feel uneasy. His

mind drifted in and out of thought from earlier in the evening. He wished he had been able to ask

Charlotte about Wesker's accusations.

"Bravo," Enrico's voice pulled him back. "Be on the lookout for Mr. Coen. He's a dangerous

man and he could still be in the area."

"Are you alright?" Kenneth asked following Forest away from the others.

"I'm fine." Kenneth didn't pry further. His friend had an edge to his voice that told him he didn't

want to talk about it.

Patrolling further, they pushed deeper into Raccoon Forest.

"What is that smell?" Kenneth covered his nose with the crook of his arm. Forest could smell it too.

"Smells like rotting - " When Forest didn't finish he turned around to see if his friend was alright. All

he could find was his weapon.

"FOREST?" The beam of his flashlight danced from tree to tree.

With a sudden burst of water Forest emerged a few feet away gasping for air. "Oh shit! HANG ON!"

Forest's arms searched frantically for solid ground. His gear was beginning to drag him under again when

he felt someone grab his arm. They pulled hard, driving their finger nails into him in an effort to hang on.

With the help he was able to pull himself out of the swampy pit. Catching his breath, Forest realized his friend

still clutched his arm.

"Hey Ken, you can let go now..." Looking up, Forest was only inches from his rescuer's face - Their bony,

pale, half decomposed face. It's single eye watching him lustfully. Screaming, Forest ripped his arm away

and felt warm blood run from his wound. His savior moaned in protest but was silenced with a hail of bullets

from Kenneth's weapon. Rushing to Forest's side he offered him his hand.

"What the hell was that?" He asked noticing Forest's wounded arm.

"Whatever it was it saved my life but wasn't willing to let me go." Using his flashlight, Kenneth

examined the wound.

"It looks deep."

"It aches like hell... What the?" twitching slightly the creature's fingers moved.

"Is it alive?"

"Fuck if I know, but let's get the hell out of here." Grabbing Forest's hand Kenneth pulled him to his

feet.

"I seen a building not too far from here. We should head there so we can get you fixed up. Don't

want an infection setting in." Forest nodded. "Found this too." Smiling, he took his weapon.

"Thanks."

The mansion seemed to be abandoned as they approached the large wooden doors. Kenneth whistled.

"Who do you think lived in this place?"

"Let's find out," Forest said opening the door. "I'm freezing."

Inside, the main hall was illuminated. The light made both men wince for a moment as their eyes adjusted.

"We need to get you dry." Kenneth moved to the second set of double doors and opened them. "Nice

dining room." Forest laughed.

"Nice fireplace!" Walking the length of the oak table Forest fished in his pocket for his lighter then handed

it to Kenneth who lit the fire.

"You stay here. I'll see if I can't find you a blanket and something to clean and wrap that wound with."

Knowing there was nothing in the main hall Kenneth moved through the small single doorway a few feet away.

Lowering himself onto the tiled floor Forest watched the dancing flames. The heat felt nice as it began to dry

his clothes. He laughed to himself as he thought about the night Charlotte had danced around singing that

song to him. What was it? He couldn't remember; but it had rained that night. Her body had felt so warm next

to his. Looking down at his arm he watched as it continued to bleed. It didn't seem to terribly bad, but his blood

seemed to be clotting slower then normal. His mind began to drift back to Charlotte when something in the

hallway caught his eye.

"Hey Ken, is everything alright?" There was a second of silence before a scream echoed through the

corridor.

"OH GOD NO!! AHHH!" Grabbing his pistol Forest ran into the hallway following the scream of his

comrade. As suddenly as it had begun it fell silent again.

"KEN?" Entering a small room at the end of the hall Forest could see Kenneth's body laying on the

floor. The figure of a man leaned over him. Slowly, he moved around the room. "Put your hands where I can

see them!" The figure payed no attention to him. "NOW, DAMNIT!" This time the man lifted his face. His mouth

opened in a lipless grin letting bloody drool drip down onto Kenneth's wide-eyed face.

"Oh God!" Forest backed into a nearby table then turned and stumbled towards the door. The man

ignored his frantic escape and returned to the meal he had procurred.


	12. Sleep Eden Sleep

Chapter 12

Charlotte had been searching the second floor of the mansion for nearly forty minutes

with few files of relevance being found. There had been a few close calls with carriers and even

closer calls with her teammates. She had emerged from a room only to see Chris disappear

around a corner a few feet away. It had been a while since she had last seen anyone so she

felt it was safe to assume they had focused their efforts elsewhere. Moving down the hall she

checked the latched on the next door. It was unlocked. Pressing her ear against it she listened.

Someone was inside. Turning the door knob Charlotte pushed the door open a crack and waited.

The shadow of a man moved across the far wall and she instantly recognized him. Pushing the door

open further she slipped inside.

"Finished already?" Wesker asked as he turned around. Charlotte shook her head.

"A few papers with insane ramblings, though I did find a diary written by someone with

a few marbles left.

"Let me see it." She passed it to him.

"Seems there's a plant that's been killing off researchers..."

"Really?" Wesker's interest was peaked as he skimmed through the book. "Good work."

Slipping it into his pocket he pulled her close and kissed her. Charlotte's eyes watched him; the

way he kissed her, the way he moved. When he finally let her go she laughed.

"What was all that for?"

"A prelude, my Dear. Of things to come when this night is over." Reaching out with her hand

she let her fingers touch his face. Perhaps it was the danger of getting caught, or the prospect

of death that loomed around every corner. Parting her lips she felt the touch of his again. Their

warmth and moisture pulled her further from reality and deeper into his world.

Somewhere beyond the half torn curtains of the window there was a crashing sound that

pulled her back.

"What was that?" Wesker was already standing at the window. He seemed to be watching

something.

"I want you to continue your search of the mansion then make your way to the underground

passages."

"But I've already..."

"Check again." She could feel it. She knew he was hiding smething, but when Wesker was invovled

it was better to let him be then to dig into the horrors he was invovled in.

"Okay, I'll go." She paused when she reached the door. "Do you want me to check what that was?"

"No. It was nothing." Without another word, Charlotte left. When he was sure she was gone Wesker

opened the window and climbed out onto the balcony. He was unaware at the time, but it appeared that

he and Charlotte had had an audience. '_I've waited a long time for this._'

Standing at the top of a small set of stairs Wesker looked down at Forest who was leaning against

the side of the building.

"One would almost think you were losing control of your own body..." He grinned. Forest looked up at

Wesker with raw hatred in his eyes.

"You bastard!"

"Now, Now. There's no need to be rude." Wesker decended the steps. "After all, I gave you fair warning."

"Fuck you and your 'fair warning'. You stay away from her!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Wesker took a few steps closer; his shadow casting across sthe balcony

like a plague.

"You lied...about her killing those people so I'd leave her... didn't you?" Wesker clapped his hands.

"Very good police work, Officer Speyer. Though I'm afraid it wasn't a lie." Forest took a step

backwards trying to widen the distance between himself and the Captain.

"How?"

"Because I'm the one who financed the murders." Wide-eyed, Forest reached for his gun, but Wesker's

was already taking aim at him. "That's how we met - Charlotte and I."

"How sweet," Forest spat, his jaw clentched tightly.

"None of this had to happen." Wesker said as he took another step closer, forcing the other man to press

his back to the stone wall. "If you had just stayed away from her."

"She's not yours!"

"On the contrary. We're still married." Wesker could see the shock in Forest's eyes making him feel a tinge

of pride. "Divorces are so expensive these days..."

"Why? What are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want you to suffer. I want you to know that every time you fucked her I fucked her twice as hard."

Forgetting Wesker's gun Forest lunged at him and took a swing. Dodging, Wesker raised his knee and connected

with Forest's stomach causing him to double over.

"Stupid move, Speyer." Forest lay on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Just kill me, you bastard!"

"You've done the job for me, I'm afraid." He holstered his pistol.

"What?"

"You've been infected with the T-virus. It's only a matter of time before you become a mindless zombie

like all the others."

"Shoot me then." Forest begged as he struggled to pull himself into a nearby chair.

"Someone WILL shoot you, that I promise. But it won't be me."

"Then who?" His mind was beginning to swim and he found he was having trouble fighting off an insatiable

hunger.

"I believe it's only right that a relationship be ended by someone within it..." He smiled.

"No! Don't make her do that!"

"I won't make her do anything.You, on the other hand, will give her no choice." Laughing, Wesker

walked away as the wind dispersed the cry of a damned soul.


	13. Reunion on the Balcony

Chapter 13

Charlotte paced across the office for the fifth time. Her hands bending and manipulating

the folder she held. Passing the window she stopped and looked out into the dark courtyard

below. An unnerving silence lay heavy over the roman-like statuettes and the grand water fountain

which had once been the prominent feature of the grounds was holding nothing but stagnant water.

Hearing the door open, Charlotte instinctively reached for her pistol.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else tonight." Barry said as he shut the door behind himself.

Breathing a sigh of relief she slipped her gun back into it's holster.

"You scared me. "

"Sorry about that." Taking a step towards her he suddenly stopped as he remembered his reason

for finding her. "Wesker sent me to find you." Tossing the folder into the overflowing garbage she started

to laugh. "What's so funny." The sound of her laughter sent shivers running up his spine. With everything

going to hell Barry was surprised she could remember how to laugh.

"Our dear Captain seems to be awfully worried about my well-being." Barry looked around at the

piles of papers that had been scattered throughout the room. Anything to keep from looking into her eyes.

"I suppose with things as they are he wants to retain some form of control..." Charlotte watched

her fellow officer carefully, though it wasn't hard to tell he was uncomfortable.

"You want to know, don't you. If Wesker's controlling me like he is with you."

"Yeah," He said as he caught her gaze. With the words having been said he found the awkwardness

starting to dissipait.

"You would do anything to help out someone on your team, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

"And what about your wife?"

"I'd do anything for her...That's what's gotten me into this mess." Charlotte nodded. She knew how he

felt.

"You don't want her to get hurt. So your wife comes before the team."

"Yes." Charlotte couldn't tell if he felt ashamed of that but she knew he shouldn't.

"I will tell you something, Barry. In hopes that someday you will understand me and my intents behind

helping Wesker." Charlotte paused a moment to collect her thoughts before she continued. "Before I came to

S.T.A.R.S I was a soldier; much like Chris. I trained hard to be one of the best and to be a solid figure for

others to lean on. When I got an offer to join Umbrella's personal bio hazard counter-measures facility I knew

I couldn't pass it up. A chance to be part of an elite team would set me aside from the ordinary soldiers and

offer me so much more. Perhaps just a chance for bragging rights." Barry smiled. He knew Chris had been

a lot like her during his time with the Air Force. "One day I was assigned to guard the scientists of a new

bio weapon that was being researched.' she continued. ' I did good. They wanted me back for more assignments.

One of the researchers even began talking to me when I was off-duty. So when they needed a rival out of the way

I was the one they came to."

"Wesker..." Charlotte nodded.

"Yes. Umbrella had given him orders to dispatch someone to eliminate a researcher who was becoming

fanatical about his experiments."

"...And he went to you, didn't he?" Barry was beginning to understand how Umbrella worked from a

soldiers point of view. It was easy to get involved in things like this when you had a psychopath giving you orders.

"Once Wesker knew he could rely on me to fulfill his orders without question he seemed to become different.

As if he could trust no one else in his life."

"I doubt he could working there."

"It's true. I knew all about it. My step-father was the one who had offered me the position in Umbrella, and he

couldn't have been happier when Wesker asked me to marry him."

"Wesker?"

"It's surprising to you? Is it so hard to believe that he's a human?" A smirk spread across her lips. "You

don't have to answer that."

"So why did you join S.T.A.R.S? Or were you planted here like Wesker?"

"I eventually left Umbrella; after they had my step-father assassinated. That's why Wesker and I felt it was

too much of a risk to remain together. He didn't want to end up with a family like his research partner." Barry knew

all too well how Umbrella used people's families to control them.

"That's when I joined S.T.A.R.S. I figured after everything I had done it was the only way I could redeem myself.

I just wasn't prepared when Wesker sent me a transfer to the Raccoon branch."

"You knew he was planning something. That's why he had to get you."

"Yes." Charlotte's eyes began to sting warning her that tears weren't far behind. Barry noticed this too. He couldn't

help but feel sorry for her. Just like he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

"Did Forest know? About you and Wesker?" With the mention of his name she broke down into racking sobs.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him. He never knew anything about Umbrella or Wesker. Wesker and I had been

separated for several years I didn't think it mattered." Grabbing Barry by the vest she begged him. "Don't tell Forest, PLEASE!

I love him so much. Oh God what's happening. It's all gone so wrong." Barry could feel a lump grow in his throat. She

didn't know. 'How could she? Wesker's kept her so busy digging around for reports that she hasn't been able to search

for him.'

"Charlotte, there's something you should know." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Did you find them? Did you find Bravo?"

"Yes, some of them."

"What do you mean some?" Barry turned his face away. He couldn't look at her. "BARRY!" Digging her fingers into

his vest she shook him. "Where's Forest?"

"We found him...on the balcony." Letting him go she backed away until she bumped into the desk.

"Is he okay?"

"There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."

"No...NO!" Charlotte yelled shaking her head. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Charlotte..."

"TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"He was infected..."

"I SAID TAKE ME TO HIM!!"

"I don't think you should..." Brushing past him Charlotte ran out into the hallway. All the doors seemed to take on

the same appearance. Running to the nearest door she pushed it open - a bedroom. The next door - another bedroom.

Barry followed her down the hall as she opened each one. Those that wouldn't open she kicked in. "Dammit, Charlotte."

"I'll search every God damn room in this fucking mansion if I have to, Barry."

"You don't have to."

"You'll take me to him?"

"Yes," Going back to the main stairwell Barry took her to a door she had decided to skip earlier. She hadn't

thought much about it. The map had said it wasn't a room. Pushing it open Barry stepped out into a glass-walled deck.

"Follow me." She did. Moving out into the night air she could hear the buzzing of bugs as they passed under a

light. Stopping suddenly Barry turned back to her. "Charlotte..."

"I need to see him, Please." She could hear Barry take a deep breath then he disappeared around the corner.

Charlotte followed, but slowly. Her heart pounded hard in her chest when she saw him crumpled over in the chair. He didn't

move. Rushing past Barry she halted when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"He's been infected."

"I know," she whispered. "I think I need to be alone."

"No. If he should wake up..."

"If he wakes up I'll do what I've been trained to do. Until then I want to be alone with him." Barry nodded but he felt

it was a bad idea. Could she pull the trigger? 'Could I do it if it were someone I loved?'

"You go ahead. Find the others. I won't be long." She saw concern in Barry's eyes. "That's an order, Barry."

"Be careful. That's an order."

One step, then another. Reaching out she let her fingers touch his hair. It was so soft. She loved that about him.

She'd never met anyone like him. In their job, men had short hair. Not Forest. It was who he was.

"I'm so sorry, Forest.' she sobbed. 'I never meant for any of this to happen." Kneeling down she let her hand lift

his chin. She wanted to see his face, but the sight that met her made her pull back. She wasn't sure how long he had been

exposed on the balcony but a creature, most likely a fellow carrier, had taken a portion of his face with them. "I let this happen..."

Her inner torment was interrupted when a sharp squawk called out nearby. Jumping up she drew her weapon. Her eyes

were hazy from the tears but she still managed to make each step up onto a small catwalk that lead around the corner.

With a quick motion, Charlotte made her move and scared 'a bird?' The black crow eyed her, tilting it's head in a curious

manner. "Curiosity killed the cat, buddy." She was about to turn back when she heard a crashing sound coming from where

she had left Forest. Then she heard them - boots. Slow and heavy. They were moving up the steps. "Barry?" The man

that came around the corner was not Barry. "Forest.... oh God!" Speyer stood still for a moment at the sound of her voice.

His empty eyes searching for the source of the sound. Searching...for something to eat.


	14. Uncovered

Chapter 14

The crow behind her flew off in a frenzy of feathers as Charlotte backed into the metal

railing. Her mind flashed back to her accident at the tactical range. Though she hadn't know it at the time,

Forest had been there for her. He was the first face she saw when she awoke. He had been smiling then.

Now, as his ravaged body stocked towards her on this old rusting balcony she wished he had walked away.

That she had woke up alone in that hospital room. She wished she had never known the kindness of

Raccoon's finest, and she wished, oh how she wished, that when she pulled the trigger her suffering

would end as well. 'But it won't. You'll keep suffering until your time comes.'

Forest lunged fast and nearly caught her in a daydream. Ducking under his arm Charlotte raised her

gun again. Knowing that behind those unseeing eyes the man she loved was no longer there. Turning around

a hungry, displeased moan escaped from his torn mouth.

"Can you forgive me? For what I have to do?" Charlotte took a step back as he started towards her

again. "You promised you'd protect me! How about... if you just promise to wait for me? I won't be long." She

took aim as he began to quicken his pace. "I promise," - and pulled the trigger.

Jill heard the gunshot as she moved along the muddy pathway. Looking back at the mansion she could

see the lights of each room illuminated like a hundred eyes watching her through the trees. Pushing onward,

she focused on the building ahead - a guesthouse. She felt it had been a beautiful little cottage in its prime.

Now, as she wiped a film from the window pane it looked no more inviting then the mansion did. 'There's a

fire in the hearth.' Taking the steps two-at-a-time, she reached out for the door handle. With a slow fluid motion,

she opened the door, scanning the entry way a small piece at a time. 'Slicing the pie' they called it at the

academy. Walking into the cabin, Jill was met with the pungent odor of human waste.

"Is there anyone here?" She called out. Stepping into the warm sitting room she caught sight of a little

porcelain doll, her face broken, on a nearby chair. She couldn't help but feel her blood begin to boil. It

disgusted her when people abused children. "Hello? My name is Jill Valentine. I'm with the Raccoon Police

Department. I've come to help you." She hoped that if a child were near they would be more trusting of the

police then a stranger, but the response she received was far from what she had hoped for.

"Motherrrrr?" a raspy, distorted voice called back. The sound seemed to be coming from all around her.

Ascending onto a small landing, Jill looked into one of the adjoining room but saw no one.

"Hello?" her call was quickly silenced as someone struck her hard from behind.

"Motherrrrr!"

Charlotte watched from the window as the creature in chains rose its arms over its head then brought

its restraints down hard on Jill. The woman had dropped instantly.

"Shit!" She spat as the creature began to drag it's victim towards the light of the fire. From the multiple

faces sewn onto its skin it could be assumed that Jill was going to be added to the collection.

Ever since Jill had found her way from the mansion Charlotte hadn't been far behind her. She should

keep moving, but not without making sure Jill had a chance at survival. Unshouldering her machine gun, Charlotte

made her move, ducking through the door just as she had that day on the range. This time, she was prepared

for what awaited her. "Trevor? Lisa?" The creature released Jill's unconscious body and turned towards her.

"Motherrrr?"

"Not quite, but won't your father be happy to know his 'golden child' is alive and... well." Comparing Wesker

to a father figure was far-fetched, but as far as the creature being his 'golden child'? - Every artist has their favorite

piece. Lisa froze as if she was unsure she should believe the woman in front of her. Then, with renewed anger, she

swung her chains towards the intruder. Holding her weapon in front of her, Charlotte was able to block the attack,

but as Lisa hauled her bonds back again for another blow she took the machine gun with her.

Pulling a smoke canister from her web gear Charlotte pulled the pin then threw it towards the abomination.

Igniting, the smoke sent Trevor into a panic of raging screams for her mother. Without wasting another moment,

Charlotte grabbed Jill and heaved her over her shoulder then ran for the door. The freak had disappeared in the

chaos though Charlotte was betting she was still nearby.

Once outside, she followed the winding path through the trees. The muck splattered from her boots to her

pants as she ran through puddles the rain had left behind.

"Not far now," she assured herself as the light of the storage shed appeared. Reaching for the doorknob she

had it when the door opened to meet her. The man that stood there looked anything but amused as he raised his

pistol. "DON'T SHOOT!" Dropping his guard, Chris took Jill from her. Setting her down on the cold cement floor he

turned back to Charlotte who still stood in the open doorway.

"What happened? Chris shouted as he raised his weapon at her. "What part have you been playing tonight,

Lieutenant?"

"Chris?" He motioned to her mud-covered uniform. The Umbrella logo displayed prominently on her breast.

With one quick motion Charlotte rid Chris of his gun. "Sorry about this, Chris." Then landed a firm fist to his jaw

causing the officer to reel backwards. That was all the time she needed to disappear into the darkness of the wilderness.

From the safety of the shadows she leaned against a tree trunk watching as Chris shut the heavy door. Her

chest felt like it was going to explode. She was tired, aching, mentally drained and feeling as if the whole of the world

were against her. Chris surely wouldn't let her get away that easily. Wesker had warned her about him, but with

everything that had happened, with everything that Umbrella had done - she was now the cause of it in the eyes

of Chris Redfield. Charlotte just wanted to get the hell out of there. Finding Wesker was the only priority left in her

mission.


	15. Sacrifice and Rebirth

Wesker stood at the console, his fingers moving at lightning speed as he accessed the security mainframe for the laboratory. Scrolling through a list of operational cameras he brought up the video feed for camera E-742. This camera was stationed at the laboratory's entrance. It was empty now, but was once the main desk for checking your weapons. A brute of a guard had been there on several of Wesker's visits a few months back. He had been a cumbersome problem. Always demanding that Wesker check his weapon before proceeding into the labs.

"If I happen to run into the fellow I'll be sure to..." Well, Wesker wanted to keep that thought to himself. He laughed before pushing it from his memory completely.

Charlotte's boots echoed as she walked down the long corridor. She couldn't help but think back to her time in the U.B.C.S. All these facilities looked alike. Raccoon's number two facility was no exception. Coming to the end of the hall Charlotte stopped at the sealed door. Reading the posted sign she laughed.

"Will only open in case of first-class emergency." Finally, she understood Wesker's true intentions. A first-class emergency was only sounded when a highly volatile test subject escaped. Say... a tyrant prototype. Leaving the door she peered down the ladder. There was no movement below. Taking the wrongs two at a time Charlotte descended into the guard's room. Clearing an overturned chair she rummaged through the desk drawers until she found the locker key. She hoped that there had been visitors with more firepower then just a pistol. If they had been in the labs when the virus escaped their weapons would still be locked inside. For once, luck was on her side. Taking the shotgun she ripped the ID tag from it then scooped up the ammo belt. She wasn't about to enter the lab without a way to take down their experiments; and who knew how many of their personnel were inside as well.

Loading her new companion, Charlotte opened the door that lead to the stairwell. There were two carriers that paced through the second basement level. The one nearest to her was easily avoided as she stepped past. It's knees had since decomposed to the point where they couldn't support its weight. He crawled towards her but was too slow. Taking the north junction, she encountered the second, a technician that occupied the stairwell itself. Cocking the shotgun she engaged the enemy. The resounding blast shattered its upper torso and sent the remains crumpling to the floor. For the first time that night Charlotte felt like a soldier again. The surge of pride put a spring in her step as her feet carried her effortlessly down the stairs. Reaching the bottom she dug into her pocket and took out the keys Wesker had given her. No more shooting locks or kicking in doors.

Wesker watched as Charlotte made her way through the central passageway blasting a crimson head as she went. _'She seems to be enjoying herself._' he smirked. Leaving the console, Wesker picked up a locked case. His time had come. With Forest out of the way and Umbrella's sun setting things were looking up. Maybe Charlotte would be willing to give the marriage another shot. After all, he was all she had left. Not to mention he hated having to crawl into a cold bed at night. His gaze shifted to the case again as he held it in his hands. It was his Pandora's box. It held his past; his future - and with every S.T.A.R.S member that fell, his future was looking brighter.

Up ahead, Charlotte could see the door to the culture tanks. Wesker should be waiting for her. Entering numbers into the key pad the door slid open. Stepping into the room she was engulfed in a blueish glow that came from several of the occupied tanks.

"Albert?"

"What took you so long, my dear?" His cold face appeared from amongst the rows of experiments.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get the hell out of here." Turning to the computer Wesker picked up a clipboard and examined the papers it held.

"Patience. Barry will be along with our guests shortly."

"Guests?" Behind her the door opened and Barry entered, followed by several other team members.

"Sorry we're late." Jill watched in horror as Barry drew his weapon.

"Barry?"

"What the hell's going on, Wesker?" Chris shot a look at Charlotte that made her want to sink into the walls.

"Barry, go wait on the surface." The older man didn't need a second order. He didn't want to be around for whatever Wesker had planned for his friends. "Charlotte, You go with him."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Go wait on the surface with Barry. You won't be needed for what I have planned." Against her better judgment, Charlotte left, though she wasn't going far. Wesker was a good fighter and a good shot, but there were three S.T.A.R.S members still carrying their weapons. Should one of them decide to become brave Charlotte wanted to be nearby to lend the Captain a hand. "I guess it's time for a little show and tell." Releasing the locks on the culture tank, Wesker stepped back and let Chris and the others look upon one of Umbrella's greatest creations - the Tyrant. "It's beautiful..."

"It's a monster." Rebecca whispered under her breath. How could the Captain be involved in all this. He was a police officer. He was suppose to be a good guy.

Charlotte stood outside the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she listened to the buzzing of the lights overhead. It was the sudden breaking of glass that caught her attention. Ignoring Wesker's orders she opened the door - and screamed. The Tyrant's elongated claw had penetrated the tank and entered Wesker's body. With one swift motion the creature picked up and tossed him aside like a rag doll. Charlotte watched as his body came to rest in a growing pool of blood.

"NOOOO!" Pumping the shotgun, she fired. The bullet caught the monster in the shoulder but seemed to do little damage. Chris, Jill and Rebecca began unloading their bullets as well. Though it seemed to agitate the Tyrant more and more.

"Aim for the red mass on it's chest!" Chris yelled. He was the team's marksman. Forest had praised his shooting on more then one occasion, even though Forest was a good shot too.

"Chris!" Looking up he seen Charlotte load fresh rounds into the rifle chamber. "Kill it!" Tossing him the rifle she drew her pistol and continued to fire. Taking aim, Chris pulled the trigger. The beating red mass on the Tyrant's chest collapsed as the creature stumbled, fell, then lay still.

Charlotte starred at the creature for a moment, then her eyes shifted to Wesker's still form. Her mind swam in a fog as everything around her seemed to disappear. All she could see was his body. Kneeling next to him, she touched his face with her trembling hand. She had lost Forest, and now Albert. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to fight off the tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you either," She whispered as she kissed his cold lips. The taste of his blood slipped into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, then pulled away.

"Jill, you and Rebecca head to the elevator. I'll be right behind you." Rebecca was about question his order when Jill grabbed her arm.

"Just let him be."

When they had left, Chris picked up Wesker's pistol. The weight of the gun felt good as he walked towards her. Charlotte didn't have to turn around to know Chris was pointing the pistol at her. She would have done the same thing.

"This is for the team. For everyone you killed. And for using Forest." Glancing over her shoulder she looked at Chris.

"If it's for Forest, I would gladly have you pull the trigger."

"Then we're agreed. You'll die like the others." Standing up, she turned to Chris. There were tears in her eyes, but she was no coward. Chris' hand trembled slightly, He wished it didn't have to come to this, but after the horrors he had witnessed he saw no other way. His only true regret came when he pulled the trigger. As his hand trembled the shot fired high catching her in the throat instead of the chest. Charlotte's eyes flew open as her breath was sucked away in a flash of muzzle fire. Reaching her hand up, she grasped at her neck. The warm blood running a crimson river over her fingers. "I'm so sorry," Chris pleaded as he backed away. "I'm so sorry." Then disappeared from her sight. Feeling her legs weaken, Charlotte collapsed onto the floor near Wesker. She could feel his blood mixing with hers as the dark pool grew beneath them.

Her eyes closed as beads of water flowed over her body. Wrapping his arm around her waist Wesker pulled her close. His other hand he tangled into her hair as they kissed. Every moment their lust grew with intensity. The kisses became longer, their hands exploring the other. The shower stall was small, but plenty big for what he planned to do to her. He had been with plenty of women over the years, but Charlotte was different. She was strong and determined.

"Say you love me?" She whispered. As he grinned a crooked smile his pale blue eyes began to burn like red flames.

"I love you."

Wesker awoke with a start. His head aching as if he had spent a night with the bottle.

"Redfield..." The name was a curse to him as he pulled himself up into a seated position, and saw her. She looked so fragile to him. The dream, it had been nothing more then a dream. That she had been pooled in his sheets and not in blood. "Charlotte?" Her glassy eyes looked up at him but didn't respond. "Why did you come back?" Taking off his sunglasses Wesker moved to the console. He needed the get the data quickly. He had gambled away too much and was now running away like a wounded animal. The thought angered him more then he could describe.

"Wesker, Albert. I have taken it upon my authority to revoke your access privileges..." Clenching his fist, Wesker destroyed the computer with one quick blow. Turning to the other monitor he started the self-destruct countdown. He couldn't risk the remaining S.T.A.R.S getting out alive.

Looking back at Charlotte he vowed that Redfield would pay. He had seen everything, though his broken body wouldn't let him retaliate. "You'll pay with your life, Redfield. That, I promise you."

The voice was so near. She could feel it.

"Albert?" Charlotte opened her eyes but she was alone. A loud repetitive voice came over the intercom.

"Two minutes until self-destruct..." 'Self-destruct?' Her body seemed to move without her even thinking.

"WESKER?" She couldn't see his body but a set of bloody footprints told her he had been moving. 'The T-Virus?' She couldn't search for him. There was no time. Feeling a cool breeze, Charlotte lifted her face to the ceiling - and saw sky; it was almost dawn. Reaching for the broken edge of the hole her hand caught it with ease. Pulling her self onto the roof was a task just as simple. She didn't understand where her new strength had come from, but she wasn't about to question it too intensely.

"One minute until self-destruction."

Running to the edge of the helipad she closed her eyes and jumped. Either way, if the jump didn't kill her the explosion would. Her boots hit the ground with a resounding thus and she was up and running within mere seconds. Her legs pumped fast as she could moved then as she counted down the remaining seconds in her head. Even then, she wasn't ready for the explosion.

There was a rumble from the earth; a split second later the mansion exploded in a ball of flames. The shock wave hit Charlotte hard sending her tumbling forward in a log roll and straight into a tree. The sound of wood splinters surrounded her as they rained down from the sky. Opening her eyes, the world began to spin. She couldn't focus on anything. Not even the features of the man who emerged from the flames, but the sound of his footsteps on the burnt foliage brought her back long enough to feel the wave of pain that swept through her body. Charlotte closed her eyes. The impact must have broken her back. Taking a deep breath she screamed; releasing everything she had been keeping inside. All the pain, all the memories rushed back as the man came closer. Then, he stopped. Fighting to open her eyes again she felt a coldness wrap around her neck. The chill moved from her throat to her cheek as if someone were leaning over her. Softly, a male voice flowed into her ear making her finally feel safe.

"I'll wait for you...I promise."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sun had already risen, but Charlotte still watched it's radiance from the hill top above the forest. Letting her fingers touch her neck she traced the outline of a chain down beneath the collar of her blood-stained shirt before pulling it out. The sunlight reflected sharply off the shining metal surface but she could read the name clearly.

_'Speyer, Forest_

_Raccoon Police Department_

_S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team'_

She smiled before slipping it back. "I guess I'm not finished yet." Taking her web gear off, Charlotte pulled her S.T.A.R.S vest from the storage pocket. Unfolding it, she held it up only to hear something softly hit the ground. Reaching down, she picked up a black leather wallet. The type they kept their badge in. Flipping the cover up she looked at the picture inside.

"You sure don't let a girl forget." She laughed tucking it into her pocket. Taking one last look at the smoking remains of the mansion she turned towards Raccoon City. She wasn't sure when, but she knew her path would lead her back there someday soon. Wesker was still out there; she knew it in her heart. He was the only one who knew what had happened to her. Why she had walked away after feeling the coldness of death, and whether he liked it or not, he was going to tell her everything.

*********************************************************

So that's the end of the Story of the mansion. Be sure to check back for the new segment...RACCOON CITY!!! DUN DUN DUN...

For those who know me well, you know I like to put music to everything. So this is the song I picked out for the 'ending theme' to this story. It's by the Dutch group Within Temptation. It's titled 'Bittersweet'. Check it out on youtube if you're interested.

**

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent

Since your gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
I had it al  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever

Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you 


End file.
